


And Then Silence.

by spaceMaverick



Series: Sovereign Chara AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hate Crimes, Other, Sovereign Chara AU, also theres only like. a hint of charisk, i guess, small and at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: Chara felt the jolt in their chest before they heard the horrible shriek.





	And Then Silence.

Chara felt the jolt in their chest before they heard the horrible shriek. The unmistakable sound of a monster being wounded. They jumped out of bed and shoved their feet into boots before shaking Frisk awake. The human groaned and propped themselves up on their elbows.

“Chara, what-”

“Get up. Something’s wrong.” Chara tossed their sweater to them and tied their laces. Frisk pulled the sweater on and slipped their shoes on. They didn’t ask questions as Chara threw a backpack over their shoulder, rushed out the bedroom door, and snuck through the hall, just followed. Chara led the way out past a highway and into the city. They would pause, look around and listen to something, then keep going. The walk was silent until Chara heard the scream again. 

“What was that?” Frisk’s voice quivered.

“Be quiet,” Chara said. They stood still, waiting for the echoes to make sense. They pinpointed the source and ran towards it. Frisk yelped and caught up, occasionally gripping Chara’s shirt to stay close. Chara stopped suddenly and hid behind a dumpster, pulling Frisk with them. They both peeked out from their hiding place, trying to see in the darkness. Chara held back a gasp.

In a small alleyway were four humans, boxing Asriel into a corner. The monster was crouched, shielding his face with his arm. Parts of his body were dissolving, turning to dust. Without thinking, Chara rushed towards the humans. They summoned a large vine that broke through the concrete, sending it under one’s legs and tripping him. The vine wrapped around his leg and yanked him into the air. The other three backed away, but soon got over their surprise and moved to attack Frisk and Chara. Frisk jumped in front of Chara and sent fire rocketing through the alleyway. Asriel ducked, and the humans jumped away with burnt arms. Chara dropped the first human and made a beeline to Asriel, but a girl kicked them into a wall. Another human was dealing with Frisk much better than expected. The last human took a final slash at Asriel with whatever blade they were holding. Asriel’s cry was cut off by the rapid dissolving. Chara’s brother was reduced to a pile of dust in a dirty alleyway. 

Rage burned in every part of Chara. The world went blurry and slow, and all they could feel was flesh tearing and bones breaking- who’s it was they didn’t know. They only stopped when Frisk grabbed them by the collar and pulled them into their chest. 

“Chara, they’re gone. It’s okay.” Frisk hugged Chara tighter. Chara buried their face in Frisk’s sweater, reaching up to grip at their shoulders. They choked out sobs and clawed at Frisk and the walls until they wore themselves out. The world fell silent and Chara pulled away from Frisk. They stood up, bracing themselves against the wall, and walked over to Asriel’s dust. They knelled down and opened their backpack. Inside was a small decorated jar. They concentrated on the dust and held ther hands out. As a soft red glow surrounded it, Chara used their hands to guide the dust into the jar. They closed the lid and placed the jar carefully back in their bag. Chara got up silently and put the backpack back on. They kept their eyes on the ground as Frisk approached, simply grabbing their hand and walking back home.

**Author's Note:**

> i tend to end things kinda weird but it works for me? whatever yaknow


End file.
